


The Gift - Epilogue

by chains_archivist



Series: The Gift by Fionnabair and Aeshna [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Fionnabair and Aeshna </p><p>This has to have a MEGA warning attached. There's been some seriously squicky stuff posted to this list, and we know you all have strong stomachs, but please, take this warning seriously. The contents of this story could leave you very upset. They could warp your mind. Mere exposure to this material could make you change your life. We are portraying two adults here having consensual HETEROSEXUAL sex. If the idea of this squicks you, DELETE this now. If you go ahead and read it, despite the warnings, don't come crying (or flaming) to us. You were warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Warnings: This has to have a MEGA warning attached. There's been some seriously squicky stuff posted to this list, and we know you all have strong stomachs, but please, take this warning seriously. The contents of this story could leave you very upset. They could warp your mind. Mere exposure to this material could make you change your life. We are portraying two adults here having consensual HETEROSEXUAL sex. If the idea of this squicks you, DELETE this now. If you go ahead and read it, despite the warnings, don't come crying (or flaming) to us. You were warned. 
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not ours. And George certainly never made them do anything like this, nor did Todd Haynes. 
> 
> Warning Number Two: This was conceived in a fit of madness while decorating Fi's flat. However, since Aeshna is going to move in, we feel you ought to be warned that more of the same may happen in the future.

Adi was upset. It would have been obvious to a blind man, and even though Qui-Gon Jinn was not in the best of health,   
  
it was apparent to him. The strained way she asked Obi-Wan for some privacy, the nervous fidgeting as the baffled boy smiled and left the tent, the sigh of relief when they were finally alone, all were indicators that Adi Gallia was most definitely not her usual composed self.   
  
"How did you stand it?" she burst out. "How on earth did you cope?"   
  
Qui-Gon looked baffled for a moment until enlightenment dawned.   
  
"Ah, Riban."   
  
"Yes, Riban," she snapped. "I'm being dogged by a... s..."   
  
"A sex toy?" asked Qui-Gon in his blandest tone.   
  
Adi squeaked and flushed. Qui-Gon grinned. It was interesting to see the tribe's calm smith so disconcerted.   
  
"He is NOT a sex toy," said Adi.   
  
"That's not what he thinks," grinned Qui-Gon. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"   
  
"*I* never teased you about Obi-Wan," Adi protested. "That was Mace!"   
  
"True, but Riban's not following Mace around like a love-sick puppy, is he? He's got better taste than that."   
  
It really was interesting the shades of purple Adi's dark skin could go, he thought idly.   
  
"I'm sorry," continued Qui-Gon more soberly. "I couldn't   
  
resist. But I can't see what you can do about it. Riban trusts you, and from what Obi-Wan says, he's been abused by every man he's been with. He needs you right now, Adi."   
  
"Like Obi-Wan?" she asked hesitantly. Qui-Gon nodded.   
  
"Don't do anything you don't want to," suggested Qui-Gon as she rose to leave. "I know you won't let him do anything he doesn't want to."   
  
"So that's it?" she asked. "Go with the flow."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "There is one alternative."   
  
"What?" She turned at the entrance to the tent, hope lighting her face.   
  
"You could always take a vow of celibacy."   
  


* * *

    
  
"Hello Adi."   
  
"Go away Mace."   
  


* * *

    
  
"Mom?"   
  
"Yes, Ani?"   
  
"Why's Adi so annoyed?"   
  
"Is she?"   
  
"She's been grumbling about Qui-Gon all day. Says he's stirring it. And Mace came over to say hello and she nearly bit his head off. Everyone in the camp is avoiding her."   
  
"Everyone?"   
  
"Except Riban. He just follows her around and stares at her like this."   
  
"Ah. Like that? Are you sure?"   
  
"Absolutely, Mom."   
  
"Hmmm. Well, he's either sick or..."   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"I'll explain when you're older. Now it's bedtime, Ani."   
  
"MOM! Awwww!"   
  


* * *

    
  
"Adi?"   
  
"Next time I won't warn you, Mace."   
  


* * *

    
  
"Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Yes love?"   
  
"Is everything okay with Adi?"   
  
"Let's just say she's considering her options."   
  
"Oh."   
  


* * *

    
  
"Adi?"   
  
The smith stalked off in a fury, followed by a worried looking Riban, who glanced back to see Mace picking himself up off the ground with a baffled expression on his face.   
  
Depa hurried up.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I don't know. All I wanted to do was ask her to fix the buckles on my saddle pack and she floored me. That woman's got a hefty punch, I can tell you."   
  
Depa watched the disappearing pair, Riban scuttling to keep up with Adi's long stride.   
  
"I think she's got other things on her mind at the moment. Wait a few days before asking her again."   
  
Mace followed Depa's gaze. "I wish I knew what's got into her."   
  
He missed the suppressed squeak from a furiously blushing Depa.   
  


* * *

    
  
Going with the flow wasn't too bad, thought Adi as she was pushed back against the cushions in her tent. Gentle hands carefully removed her boots, then her outer tunic and helped her to turn over. She sighed in bliss as Riban began to massage her neck and shoulders. He carefully kneaded the tense muscles until she was fully relaxed. A few moments later she finally felt alive enough to look up.   
  
Riban was biting his lip in concentration as he worked on Adi's back. His straight dark hair fell about his face, framing the angles of his cheekbones and half concealing the scar across one of them, a physical reminder of Maul's brutality. Despite the plain leggings and tunic that he wore, the same as everyone else, Riban always looked different. Whereas Obi-Wan seemed to have shaken off his past with a change of clothes, it was always clear that Riban was an outsider. There was something exotic and unapproachable about him, yet his very walk was a blatant invitation. Yet Adi had never considered him in this light, seeing instead the bruised and bloody boy she had comforted on that terrible night when they thought Qui- Gon would die. But now Qui-Gon was rapidly recovering, the tribe had begun to move south again, albeit slowly, and Riban seemed to have decided that he belonged to Adi.   
  
Or with, she thought as he caught her looking at him and smiled. Slowly he dipped his head as she raised hers and their lips met. The kiss was soft and tender and all the sweeter for it. She smiled shyly as they broke and Riban dipped his head again, asking for another.   
  
He lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms for yet another, deeper kiss. For a while he seemed content to merely kiss then he tentatively began exploring with his hands. Adi reacted in kind, letting Riban set the pace and make his own decisions. It was becoming harder to control herself though, as his practised hands grew bolder and more confident.   
  
When he parted her shirt and bent his head to one dark nipple, Adi moaned and clutched at him. Riban pushed her onto her back among the cushions and smiled as she reached up for him. Slowly, teasingly, he edged her shirt free until it was fully open and she was bare to the waist. He laughed as Adi lunged for him, pulling his tunic over his head in one rapid movement, and lay down on top of her to continue his seduction.   
  
She gasped as she felt the hardness of his cock against her thigh, and bucked up against him. He broke his kiss to smile ferally at her before pinning one of her wrists to the cushion with his hand.   
  
"Let me," he said softly. Adi nodded. She threaded her fingers through Riban's hair as he moved his mouth down her body, sucking and licking and caressing her into a frenzy. His tongue skimmed the waistband of her thin leggings and she pushed up against his body.   
  
Riban chuckled softly as he began to pull down the waist band, inch by tantalising inch, marking his path with his tongue and his hands. Adi gasped as he dipped into her navel, then continued on his inexorable path downwards. Dimly she was aware that she was pleading with him, begging him to continue. He sat up for a moment to remove her leggings fully, helping her to raise her hips off the   
  
ground. He smiled at her and leant forward to kiss her again, one hand caressing her inner thighs.   
  
"May I?" he asked quietly.   
  
Adi nodded, raising herself on her elbows. Riban kissed her again, then pushed her back against the cushions. He ran a finger down her torso, skirting her breast and marking the indentation of her waist before returning to his previous occupation. Adi whimpered in anticipation, but Riban did   
  
nothing. She lay there for a moment, then propped herself up as it became clear that nothing was happening.   
  
Riban was lying between her parted legs, a puzzled expression on his face.   
  
"Riban?" she asked. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."   
  
He looked up at her in confusion. "But I do want to, Adi."   
  
"Then what's wrong?"   
  
"It's just..." To Adi's astonishment, the boy flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, this has never happened before."   
  
"It's... Adi, what exactly are you supposed to do with women?" 


End file.
